Pijama PARTY!
by lovebooks-P.M
Summary: Nessie decide hacer con algunas compañeras del instituto un pijama party. Sin embargo las cosas se descarrilan un poco al invitar a los hombres lobos. ¿Que pasará cuando se entere Edward? Risas, juegos, maquillajes, verdad-consecuencia-o promesa y muchas, muchas prendas y sorpresas! Porfa, R&R.


NESSIE POV.

Estaba a punto de correr a los brazos de Jake despues de un día de duro trabajo escolar, cuando una mano me tomó por el brazo.

-Hey Nessie, ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche? - Preguntó Vale con los ojos brillantes. - No se, ir a una fiesta, o ir a caminar por el parque o...

- ¡Un pijamma party! - Gritó Brenda entusiasmada.

- ¿Qué? -Pregunté confusa.

-Un pijamma party -volvió a decir. -Miren, mi casa no esta disponible, ¿La tuya Tina? -´ Preguntó. La mencionada negó con la cabeza. Brenda se volvió hacia Vale, que tambien negó con la cabeza. Todas se volvieron a mi expectantes. Me mordí el labio. Al parecer mi plan de declararme ante Jake se iba a posponer. Asentí.

- Mi casa está libre. Pero debo preguntar.

Ellas comenzaron a saltar con alegría. No puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver tanto entusiasmo. Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de mi padre. En 2 minutos todo estaba arreglado. Les hice un mapa para que supieran como llegar a mi casa y arreglamos que estarian allí a las nueve.

Me despedí y me acerqué a Jake para abrazarlo. Sonrió mientras me estrechaba con fuerza.

- Así que ¿hoy habrá pijamada? ¿ yo estoy invitado? -Preguntó burlandose - ¿Y los chicos?

Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

- Claro que no.- Repuse sonriendo y metiendome en el coche a la vez que él arrancaba. Pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea. - O quizas si. - Él me miró como si me hubiera vuelto chiflada, pero no me importó. - ¡Si! Vente con los chicos a eso de las 10:30 y luego más a la noche se irán.

Se hechó a reir, pero le pellizqué el brazo y dije:

-¡Es en serio! Así las chicas conocerán a los de la manada.

-¿Hablas en serio? - Pregutó despues de un largo silencio. Asentí emocionada. Así no tendría que pasar el tiempo sin Jake.

- De acuerdo. Le diré a los chicos.

NESSIE POV

Apenas había termiado de bañarme cuando unos golpes tímidos sonaron en la puerta. Me dirigí allíy abrí. Todas observaron mi casa con muda sorpresa. Por supuesto Brenda fue la primera en romperlo.

- ¡Qué casa! Es enorme y... ¡wow!, ¿quién decoro esto?

La verdad es que había sido yo con tía Alice. El living estaba lleno de pufs coloridos y un sofa, frente al televisor. Además, la mesa de la cocina tenía snaks para que comieramos antes de cenar. Incluso habiamos preparado un espacio al estilo "spa" para que nos maquillaramos, peinaramos y pintaramos las uñas.

- ¡Alto lugar! - dijo Tina riendo.- Es el lugar perfecto para una pijamada.

- Si, es ideal -aceptó Vale con una sonrisa.

- Si... aunque lástima que no haya chicos.- Dijo Brenda. Las otras asintieron.

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

-Hablando de eso...

Les expliqué lo que había planeado y todas se quedaron encantadas, aunque Brenda las superó con creces.

Les sonreí y agradecí mentalmente tener unas amigas tan comprensivas.

TINA POV

A todas nos había gustado la idea de que vinieran los chicos, aunque claro,en especial a Brenda.

Luego de las respectivas burlas fuimos al spa a charlar cosas de chicas. Le preguntamos a Nessie por los chicos que iban a dijo que eran de la reserva de la Push.

-Bueno, vendra Jake - dijo enumerando con los dedos- Quil, Embry, Seth, Samuel e Isac, creo. Los demas estan... trabajando.

-¿Y quienes estan disponibles? -Pregunté con una risilla.

- Bueno... Embry, Samuel, Isac y Seth.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta .- Dijo Vale riendo a carcajadas y tirando al piso el esmalte que tenía en las manos- Que no contas te a Jake como "disponible".

Todas nos pusimos a reir excepto Nessie que se puso colorada.

Despues de unos momentos volvimos a charlar de cosas plenamente femeninas - pubertad, sentimientos, etc - mientras nos hacíamos masajes. Charlamos de novios, citas desastrosas, padres, profesoras, materias, etc.

- ¿Vieron que la profe de lengua se le tiró al señor Bennet? - Pregunté.

-Si, ella es una ton... - Nessie se puso tensa para luego relajarse. - Ya vienen - dijo-

EMBRY POV

Entramos por la puerta principal bromeando entre nosotros. Acababamos de volver de patrullar y habíamos matado a un par de olorosos chupasangres, cosa que nos puso de buen humor. Al cruzar el umbral me encontré con cuatro chicas pintandose las uñas y la cara.

La primera, por supuesto, era Nessie que estaba hermosa como siempre. La segunda era una muchacha rubia de ojos celestes poco maquillada pero bastante bonita que se colgaba del brazo de la tercera, una chica de pelo negro carre parecida a Leah. Y la cuarta...

"W.O.W" Pensé al observar a la chica alta de pelo negro que sonreía seductoramente. "Diablos esta chica está que arde" Aunque no soy el único que lo ha notado.

Observé a Isac y a Samuel codearse disimuladamente, y a Quil hechar una mirada apreciativa, aunque carente de gusto. "Seguro esta pensando en Claire". Jake y Seth pasaron a mi lado sin enterarse del drama.

- ¡Hey Nessie!- Gritó Jake besandole la cabeza.

- Hola preciosa - Dijo Seth tranquilo.- ¿No nos vas a presentar a tus amigas?

Nessie se paró. Al parecer la rubia era Vale, la "clon de Leah" Tina, y la hot era Brenda. Miré nuevamente a Samuel e Isac y supe que iba a ser una noche de guerra y conquista.

VALE POV

Me quedé observando con atención a todos los chicos una vez que las presentaciones se hicieron. Tenían un aire de familia, de ... tribu. Me heché a reir y me acerqué a Nessie.

-Por la forma en que bromean parecen una manada de perros- Le cuchiché. Nessie comenzó a reir histericamente ante mi comentario.

-Hey, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Se la estoy haciendo a todas las chicas.- Me dijo Seth sentandose a mi lado.

Lo observé por unos instantes. Era alto, rubio,y de ojos color... no lo supe describir, eran como muchos colores a la vez. "Él es guapo" pensé sorprendiendome a mi misma. Aparté esa idea de la cabeza.

-Si,claro.- Respondí.

-¿Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? -

-Pintar - Respondí sin pensar.

Me miró confundido.

-¿Pintar? - Saltó Isac.- ¿Que clase de chica pinta?

Me enfureció aquello y le respondí enojada.

- La clase de chica anormal que necesita descargarse, como yo.

-Pfff...¿como te puedes descargar pintando? Es decir, yo con tantas cosas que siento, un solo papel no alcanza.

-¿Como que no? -En un solo papel puedes describir un montón de cosas e interpretarlas de diferente manera.

-¿A si? -Preguntó Seth.

-Por supuesto. - Busqué con la mirada el cuadro que había llamado mi atención al entrar.-Allí. ¿Que ves?

Él me observó como si me hubiera vuelto loca y al final dijo.

- No veo nada. ¿Que ves tu?

Observé la pintura: Era como un montón de circulos que se rodeaban los unos a los otros como las ondas que se forman cuando arrojas una piedra al agua. El primer circulo era blanco y los de alrededor se iban volviendo cada vez más azules hasta llegar al azul ultra-marino.

- Yo... - susurré - yo veo la inmensidad de las cosas, y a la vez la pequeñez de lo que somos. Tambien veo el poder de Dios al crear el mundo desde lo más pequeño a la más grande inmensidad. - Y seguí hablando. Me di cuenta de que me había copado un poco y lo miré para explicarle si no entendia, pero su mirada me sorprendió: estaba encantado.

- Ahora lo comprendo - Dijo sonriendo con su mirada brillante como la de un niño. - Es tan hermoso. Nunca pude observar una pintura así. - Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. -Así que te gusta pintar, ¿cierto? ¿Eres buena?

- Si, o al menos eso creo. ¿Quieres ver algún dibujo?- Pregunté exitada, y cuando el asintió corrí hacia mi mochila en busca de mi cuaderno de bocetos.

Le conté que me gustaba leer y por eso dibujaba seres fantásticos ademas de paisajes y personas. En un momento mientra yo pasaba las hojas - con su mirada maravillada clavada en mis dibujos - me frenó.

Tenía pánico en el rostro. Observé el dibujo. Era un hermoso lobo color arena mostrando los dientes, enfurecido.

- ¿Que es esto? - Preguntó.

- Es un lobo. - Contesté pasando un dedo por encima. Casi podía sentir su pelaje imaginario a traves del papel. - Lo vi en un sueño en el que un vampiro me perseguia y un hombre que no logré ver se transformaba en lobo y lo atacaba. - Miré a Seth que estaba tenso. Para que no estuviera asi le pregunté:

- Emm... ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo retratarte?

Me miró extrañado, pero asintió y sonrió intentando posar, algo que no se le daba bien. Me reí de él y le dije que era malisimo en ello. Me miró haciendose el ofendido y dijo:

- Hey, mira que yo soy genial posando. ¿No sabes que por ser tan lindo me llamaron de varios lugares de modelaje? - Me reí sabiendo que mentía. Para que no sufriera más le dije:

-Vete a charlar, ya se como voy a retratarte.

- Esta bien. - Dijo, y se fué.

"No me importa que se haya volteado" pensé mientra empezaba a dibujar. "Tengo su imagen grabada en la cabeza"

BRENDA POV

Estaba sentada en un puf rodeada de dos chicos caños.** ésto **-pensé -**es vida. ** Nessie y Tina estaban ahi charlando, Jake y Seth estaban por ahi jugando a la play, Vale estaba dibujando, Quil comia mientras veia a sus amigos jugar a laplay y Samuel, Embry e Isaac estaban frente a mi.

Los chicos se estaban peleando por ver quien me traia un refresco y era muy gracioso. A pesar de estar pasandola genial hace un rato que me moría por hacer algo.

- Hey chicos - grité interrumpiendo a todos.

- ¡Noooooooooooooo! - Gritó Jake al perder su videojuego mientras Seth se carcajeaba. Me miró con furia. -Mas te vale que sea algo importante o por lo menos divertido lo que tengas que decir, porque si perdi el jueogo contra Seth por una estupidez estas muerta.

Esperé de verdad que mi idea no le pareciera tonta.

- Emm... ¿porque no jugamos a verdad, consecuencia o promesa?.

Eso había atraido la atención de todos.

- ¿Acaso no es verdad, consecuencia, BESO o promesa? -Preguntó Isac.

- Mmm... en realidad si lo es, pero la verdad es que no creo que sea apropiado hacer a alguien besar a otro alguien en contra de su voluntad.

- Creo que tiene razón - Dijo Quil. - Aunque todas ustedes sean muy lindas no creo que me agradara besar a ninguna.

Jake se carcajeó.

- Claro porque tu solo puedes pensar en Claire...

Quil lo miró enfadado.

-¿Acaso tu besarías a alguien que no fuera Nessie?

La señalada se puso de un rojo escarlata, mientras que Jake le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y lo miraba indiferente.

- Touché.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a jugar verdad, consecuencia o promesa? - Preguntó Tina.

-De acuerdo. -Aceptaron todos. Nos sentamos en una ronda y comenzó el juego.

Primero le tocó Isac que eligió consecuencia. Fue muy gracioso ver como le costó no hablar cuando Seth le decía cosas bastante inapropiadas. Cuando terminó el tiempo en que debía estar callado esplotó y le gritó a Seth cosas que hicieron que todas las chicas terminaramos tiradas en el piso riendonos a carcajadas. Luego vino Tina, ala cual le hicimos confesar que había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo por años. Luego vino Quil.

- Consecuencia.

Nos reunimos a ver que prenda le haciamos cuando Jake saltó:

- ¡Tengo una idea! Quil, llama a Claire.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero son las doce de la noche! Ya sabes como se ponecuando la llamo tarde. ¡Me tendra castigado por semanas!

Vale se rió y dijo:

- Hablas como si fuera tu madre

-A veces se comporta como una.- acotó jake en voz baja.

Nos costó varios intentos pero al final conseguimos que cediera.

El timbre sonó varias veces hasta que una chica contestó con voz de dormida.

- ¿Hola?

- Emm... ¿Claire?

- ¿Quil! ¿Que diablos haces llamadome a esta hora? Ya se que despues de patru...

Y fue ese el momento en que Quil sacó el altavoz. Tenia una cara de niño que lo cacharon en una travesura.

- Emmm.. si cariño lo se... lo lamento...si, lo se, lo se...no, no fue mi culpa. ¡Culpa a tio Jake!... - ¿Tio? ¿wtf? - Pero... de acuerdo...si, lo prometo... lo entiendo... si, por la garrita...- ¿Por la garrita? Más wtf - De acuerdo... nos vemos mañana princesa.

Cortó y se volvió con una mirada mordaz a Jake que se estaba partiendo de la risa.

-¿Que te dijo? - Pregunto vale haciendo esfuerzos por no reir.

- Me dijo que no podia llamarla a esta hora, que era muy tarde, que su madre la mataría, que qué diablos estaba haciendo, y me hizo prometerle que la llevaria al cine a ver alvin y las ardillas 3 para remendar mi error porque sino no me iba a llamar, ni hablar por dos semanas. Un infierno.

¿Alvin y las ardillas tres? ¿cuantos años tenía, 9?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJ - Embry no paraba de reirse, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se cayo de espaldas y rompió un jarrón que estaba en la mesa.

- ¡Emmet! - Gritó Nessie - Digo Embry... te pareces tanto a él. Hay. ¡Era el jarrón de Jane Austen, mamá va a asesinarme!

- Si pudieras morir me preocuparía, pero como no puedes... - Los chicos de la manada se hecharon a reir y Nessie frunció el seño.

De acuerdo, esta familia esta llena de WTF.

- Bueno, basta de palabras en código, sinceramente no entiendo nada- Dijo Vale.

- Si, sigamos con el juego - Aceptó Nessie.

Le tocó a Jake.

- Yo elijo... promesa, dale a fondo.

Y esta vez saltó Quil.

- Promete que mañana en cuanto Edward cruze esa puerta... pensaras - Yo lo miré confusa y él cambio de expresión - diras,todo en lo que estuviste pensando esta semana.

Nunca creí que esto sucesedería pero pasó: Jacob se puso rojo cual tomate.

- No puedes pedirme que haga eso...

-Puedo, y no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo esoty **ordenando. **Ademas,tu me hiciste llamar a Claire, asi que estamos a mano.

- Wow hombre,- Dijo Vale retorciendose en el piso de risa - en que diablos habras estado pensando estas semanas que el padre de Nessie no lo pueda escuchar...

Nessie se puso roja al entender el doble sentido de las palabras de Vale.

- Emm... sigamos jugando - Dijo ésta.

El juego siguió. Cada uno tuvo que hacer cosas extrañamente graciosas, tosdo nos reimos al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Nessie al tener que romper uno de los vestidos de Alice. Embry tuvo que hacer un strip dance en el que las chicas terminamos llorando de la risa tiradas unas encima de las otras.

-Seth, te toca. ¿Que elijes? -Preguntó Tina.

-Verdad.

-De acuerdo. Recuerda que son tres preguntas- Dijo Nessie y él asintió - Emm... ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado?¿Ahora lo estas? y... ¿Te gusta, no se si de verdad amor, pero ya me comprendes, alguna chica de aquí?

- Emm no hasta hace poco. Emm... estoy un noventa por ciento seguro que si. - Nervioso se frotó la nuca- Y en cuanto a la tercera pregunta...No lo se. Eso creo.

Todos nos quedamos cayados ante eso. Las chicas nos mirabamos entre nosotras preguntandonos de quien él gustaria. Los chicos lo miraban asombrado.

-Pero tu no nos dijiste... creiamos...

- ¡Diablos y nosotros creiamos que quedaba alguien puro de mente en la manada! - Gritó Isac.

¿Manada? Otra vez los wtf.

-Oigan, alguno se lo dice a Leah y lo degollo - Grunó Seth sin dejar de frotarse la nuca.

- Ya se enterará - Dijo Quil.

- Lo se.

Todos se volvieron a la vez para estudiarnos, a excepción de Seth, que no podía parar de mirar al piso. Mire a las demas chicas como ellos. Observé a Nessie que le sonreia a Seth con cara de "estoy feliz por ti" a Tina que nos miraba confundida y luego a Vale, que tenia la mirada fija puesta en su cuaderno de dibujo en el cuadro que habia estando dibujando y lo rozaba con los dedos. Su rostro no mostraba nada, pero sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión que ejercia contra el cuaderno.

- ¿Quieren volver al juego? - Dijo Seth. - De verdad, me ponen nervioso.

Asentimos y seguimos el juego.

Le tocó a Vale.

- Promesa.

Y bueno, le hicimos prometer que no se quejaría si alguien le hacia algo a la noche, dado que ella era bastante berrinchuda. El juego siguió y la verdad pase una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

SETH POV

El juego siguió por un rato más hasta que Nessie preguntó si queriamos por casualidad ver una pelicula. Todos aceptamos. Es tuvimos un rato discutiendo sobre que pelicula ver dado que nosotros queriamos ver una pelicula de comedia y ellas querian ver una romanticas y masoquista. Hay que ver lo testarudas que se vuelven las mujeres cuando quieren algo. ¡Hasta nos amenazaron con echarnos! Al final aceptamos y decidimos que primero veriamos la romantica.

Nos acomodamos en donde pudimos. Nessie se tiró al lado de Jake en el sofa y yo hice lo mismo. A mis pies se puso Vale apoyando la espalda en el sofa. Tina se tiró en un puf junto a Brenda, y los demas chicos se despatarraron por ahi-

Nessie puso "The last song", una pelicula que había visto con mi hermana. La trama era muy linda, pero triste. Mujeres masoquistas.

Al principio los chicos no pudieron evitar hacer sus respectivas bromas sobre la pelicula hasta que Brenda los cayó. Luego, al ver como las chicas se interesaban por el chico de la peli volvieron a joder. Iban bastante bien, hasta que Vale dijo:

- Chicos, me caen bien, pero si no dejan a el pobre de Liam en paz los asesino. Ademas ustedes solo lo burlan porque es lindo.

-¿Lindo él? - Saltó Embry - Ni que hubiera salido yo a escena.

Las chicas se rieron pero Tina dijo.

- Já, ni que fueras Taylor Launtner.

Observé como todas las chicas se prendían al instante en la conversación.

-¿Vieron que salió su nueva pelicula? - Preguntó Brenda.

- ¿Abduction? - Preguntó Vale sonriendo con mirada soñadora.

- Si, el esta re caliente...

- Tina tiene razón -Dijo Nessie y luego prosiguió lamiendose el labio- Umm... aprece sin camisa casi siempre.

- ¿Que?- Saltó Brenda

- Tenemos que alquilarla ... - Comenzó Vale antes de ser interrumpida por Jake.

-Oigan, estamos aqui presentes, digo nomas.

- Si ya basta de Taylor... por ahora - Dijo Vale - Miremos la pelicula.

La observé a ella en vez de a la peli. Esta chica me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho. No es que tuviera alguna experiencia con enamoramientos ( dado que yo era el único de la manada que jamas había salido con ninguna chica seriamente) pero por lo que sabía que sentian los chicos pude deducirlo facilmente.

No lo podía creer. Me había enamorado de ella en menos de 5 horas, y todo había empezado con su hermosa explicación sobre los dibujos. Aun metenía nervioso el hecho de que ella me hubiera dibujado en forma de lobo.** A mi**. Pero eso no hacia mas que reforzar el hecho de que me gustaba. Que así es como debia ser. Las preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

¿Acaso me había imprimado? No, no lo creia. ¿Me había enamorado? Probablemente. ¿Ella sentía lo mismo? No lo sabia.

Seguimos observando la peli. Las chicas se iban poniendo cada vez más coloradas intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Sin animos de ofender, pero era patetico.

Al final de ésta ( cuando el padre muere) todas las mujeres de la sala estaban llorando desconsoladamente. Nessie y Tina se abrazaban, Brenda escondia el rostro en la remera, ya empapada, de Embry, y Vale se abrazaba a si misma si hacer sonido alguno aunque las lágrimas corrian por su rostro.

Maldita mujer fuerte.

Todo estuvo en silencio por unos instantes. Claro, hasta que Jake lo rompió.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJJJAJAJAAAAAAAAAA - Gritó a todo pulmón - ¡Mirense las caras! JAJAJAJ.

Se notaba que a Nessie le enfadó porque le golpeó el hombro con fuerza y se alejó de él. Por supuesto Jake la agarró por la cintura intentando evitar que se vaya.

-Estoy enojada contigo - Dijo ella. Luego hizo algo que hizo que los demas explotaramos a reir. Le mordió la mano con la que la sujetaba. Por supuesto él la soltó con expresión de dolor, aunque rapidamente termino riendose con los demas.

Cuando la pelicula terminó, ya todo había vulto a la normalidad. Es decir, normalidad cuando estas con un grupo de adolecentes extraños.

- Pasame las palomitas - Gruño Isac a Embry.

- No hasta que digas "por favor"

-Embry, o me das las palomitas o te golpeo.

Y así comenzo la guerra.

Isac se abalanzó sobre Embry, que ya se había corrido de lugar, cayendo sobre Tina, que le golpeó con fuerza el hombro, y accidentalmente tambien a Quil. Este se levantó pensando que fue Isac, pero piso el pie de Vale, que con una mueca de dolor lo empujó, y fue a caer encima de Jake que gruñendo soltó a Nessie y esta cayó al piso sentada. Y todos, sin saber quien fue el culpabre de que esto comenzara se abalanzaron los unos sobre los otros.

Tuve que utilizar un metodo extraño en su contra.

-Chicos. Chicos. !CHICOS MAS LES VALE QUE SE CAYEN O LLAMO A SAM PARA QUE LOS TENGA PATRULLANDO POR SEMANAS! ¡Y CREANME QUE LO HAGO!

Silencio siguió a mi monólogo. Brenda me miraba con expresión de ¿WTF? ¿PATRULLANDO? y los chicos me miraban con pánico en los ojos.

-Tu no te atreverías...

- Oh, creanme que lo haré para mantener la calma.

Jake bufó.

- Eres tan **Edward**...

-¿Que tratas de decir Jacob Black? ¿Que mi padre es un... ?

-No, no cariño - Se defendió él. - No es eso. Es que tu padre... él es...

- Él es ¡Qué? - Dijo Nessie enfadada - ¿Acaso tienes algo más que agregar? ¿O te quedaras callado como el buen chico que no eres?

Jake (siguiendo su consejo) se calló.

-Ahora, si no quieren que asesine a alguien - Prosiguió ella - Mas les vale que se callen y vean la pelicula.

Nessie puso la pelicula de comedia y todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Había partes graciosas, pero los chicos ( para salvar su propio pellejo de la ira de Nessie) no se rieron en voz alta.

Al rato se escuchaban varios ronquidos.

Brenda se había despatarrado en el puf con la cabeza de Tina en su regazo, y en el regazo de ésta descanzaba Quil . Samuel e Isac estaban tirados en el piso, aún despiertos, riendose de la posición que Nessie y Jake habían tomado inconsientemente. Él acostado en el sofa con ella encima, y ambos se rodeaban con sus brazos. Vale estaba todavia a mis pies, pero esta vez hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Y yo... bueno, no estaba en la posición mas comoda que digamos. Jake, al estirarse por completo, me había dejado un espacio muy pequeño de sofa, cosa que hacia que no puediera dormir bien. Para mayor comodidad me tiré al piso. Pasados unos minutos la inconsiencia me arrastró.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho. Sentía un ruido en mi oreja. Parecía como si los cristales golpearan. Me fijé con más atención. No, era un castañeo de dientes.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Vale hecha un ovillo con la piel de gallina. Sus labios estaban semi-violetas, y me di cuenta de que era la única chica que no tenía manta. No quería despertar a todos para ir a buscar una manta, incluso sabiendo donde se encontraban. Observé a los chicos despatarrados sin ningún frió y comprendí que nosotros no lo necesitamos. Porque nosotros tenemos nuestra propia manta llamada pelaje.

Entonce caí. No era necesario una manta. Si tan solo la acercara un poco a mi... no. Mi lado caballeroso me lo impedía. No padia hacerle eso a una mujer si ésta no estaba consiente. Ademas...

Diablos. Jake tenía razón: me parecia a Edward.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo ya la había agarrado y acercado a mi. Ella se aferró a mi camiseta de manera inconsiente, buscando calor. Por un segundo me quedé helado.

**Esta dormida, ella esta dormida**, me recordé.

Intentando respirar con tranquilidad la abrazé despacio. Ella se acomodó mejor en mis brazos descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. Y se sintió bien. Mas que bien. Se sintió lo **correcto**. Ella **debía** estar ahi, en mis brazos.

Y sintiendome feliz y comodo me entregué a los brazos de morfeo.

JAKE POV

Senti que algo se movia encima mio. Abri los ojos lentamente y lo primero en lo que caí fue que era de día y que nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Lo segundo en lo cai fue lo siguiente:

Nessie estaba tirada sobre mi rodeandome la cintura con los brazos. Su cabeza descanzaba en mi pecho desnudo ( re que me habia dormido con camisa) y para cerrarolo todo, ella estaba murmurando cosas dormida haciendo que sus labios lo rozaran.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por unos instantes. Hasta que escuhe unas risitas a mi costado.

Brenda, Isac,Samuel, Embry, Quil y Tina me observaban con la burla escrita en sus ojos.

- ¿Dormiste cómodo? - Me preguntó Quil riendose.

-Cállate. - Murmuré adormilado.

- Para mi que lo hizo. - Dijo Tina entre risitas. - De hecho no se si habrá dormido mucho...

- ¡Tina ya basta! - Dijo Brenda. - ¿Como vas a decir semejante estupidez? Se nota - Anadió con maldad. - Que no durmió absolutamente nada.

-Idiotas- Musité intentando mirarlos a la cara sin girarme para no despertar a Nessie. Aunque no funcionó demasiado bien.

Ella se desperezó para luego mirarme y sonreirme. Y luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba porque se puso pálida. Observó mi cuerpo frente a ella mientras su tez se iba volviendo colorada. **Es identica a su madre**, pensé.

Se apartó de mi pecho rápidamente pero para lo único que sirvió fue para que terminara sentado encima de puso aún mas roja al notar las miradas de sus amigos.

-Emm... buenos días.

-Si, muy buenos - Respondieron entre risas los chicos.

-Se ve que han dormido cómodos... aunque no fueron los unicos - Musitó Tina.

Me giré a la vez que Nessie al lugar donde apuntaban sus miradas y me quedé literalmente flasheado.

Seth estaba tirado en el piso envolviendo a Vale en un abrazó poco convencional, y ella tenía sus manos aferradas a la camisa de él y la nariz apoyada en su como si se sintiera observada abrió los ojos. Al darse cuenta donde estaba se puso tensa y Seth se despertó. Se observaropn el uno al otro durante unos instantes confundidos. Ella intentó alejarse, pero como si estuvieran aferrados eñ uno alotro - Cosa que estaban- Seth se movió con ella terminando los dos sentados aún abrazandose.

Al darse cuenta de su error él la soltó y ella se puso colorada. Vi como Seth la mirada maravillado y le pasaba un dedo a lo largo de toda la mejilla. Ella se puso aun más colorada, pero no se resistió a su caricia. Se quedaron unos segundos observandose, diciendose todo sinpalabras.

-Bueno che, ¿quieren dejar de mirarse y decirnos que piensan.?

Maldito sea Embry por arruinar un momento tan ideal.

Me fijé en Nessie que asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Se notaba que estaba feliz de que aquellos dos se gustaran.

Hay, Nessie, siempre tan buena, siempre pensando en la felicidad de los demás. Pero, ¿cuando iba a pensar en la suya propia?

Queria decirle cuanto la amaba, pero no me atrevía. ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Es decir me parecia que le gustaba, por la forma en que me miraba, o en que se ponia cuando la abrazaba, pero no se. Siempre, desde su infancia, a sido así entre nosotros. ¿Querria ella algo más que amistad?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz grave y profunda.

-¿Alguien quiere decirme que hacen las amigas de mis hijas entrolladascon un montón de perros en MI casa?

EDWARD POV

Estaba volviendo a casa caminando feliz de la noche que había pasado con mi esposa. Estabamos contentos de que Nessie hubiera hecho un pijama party en casa, sin chuchos, solo con chicas. Sonrei abiertamente. Ya era tiempo de que se alejara del **oloroso.**

Absortó en mis pensamientos, me encaminé hacia casa solo, dado que mi mujer había tenido que irse a una expedición de compras, arrastrada por El Mounstrito, por supuesto. Y los chicos me dijeron que venian en un minuto.

Cuando estaba entrando en el bosque noté un olor extraño. ¿Que hacian los hombres lobos aqui?

Ya podia escuchar su conversación.

- ¿Quieren dejar de mirarse y decirnos lo que piensan?

Corri hacia la casa. Al llegar al umbral tuve un pequeño shock al ver la imagen que se postraba ante mi. Habia unos 4, no cinco hombres lobos en mi casa. Pero eso no era lo peor. Sus mentes me decían todo tipo de cosas que de verdad no queria enterarme,y para colmo... mi hija. Nessie. ¿Como...? No podia ser verdad que mi hija.. ella no... estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el chucho. Es decir,Jacob. Ambos miraban a Seth y a la chica que se llamaba Vale, que se observaban completamente enamorados. Volvi la vista a las otras chicas que estaban siendo abrazadas por Isac y Samuel.

¿Adonde mierda habia ido a parar ese pijama party sin chicos?

-¿Alguien me quiere decir que estan haciendo las amigas de mi hija enrolladas con un montón de perros en MI casa?

Todos se quedaron estaticos al oir mi voz y se voltiaron a verme.

**Oh por dios** vino de la amiga de mi hija llamada Brenda seguido por un pensamiento indecoroso.

**Que verguenza** pensó Vale, **el viene a saludarnos y nosotros asi. Creo que al menos deberiamos presentarnos.**

Por dentro me reí. Se parecía a Angela.

De la otra vino un **umm... creo que nos vió en buen momento pensando las anteriores cinscurstancias. **No quise saber que había pasado en mi casa.

Los lobos mantenian sus pensamientos en neutro. Sin embargo luego de un instante todos se volvieron a Jake. El intentó seguir con sus pensamientos neutros. Les dirigió una mirada asesina y un los odio en voz baja. Quil rió. Puede ver en su mente un retazo de recuerdo en el que tuvo quellamar a Claire.

**Lo lamento Edward**, escuché de la mente de el Chucho Mayor.

Tomó a Renesmee por la cintura - mi visión se tornó roja.- y se la quitó de encima parandose en el medio de la sala.

Todos lo miraron. Cuando Jacob abrió la boca, Seth y Vale lo interrumpieron.

- No creo que sea buena idea... - Bendita la inteligencia de los dos.

- Que se la tuve que llamar a Claire.

Nessie miró al chucho preocupada.

-Papá...

-Edward - Dijo Jacob -. Tengo algo que decirte. - Lo miré sin decir una palabra. - Estoy enamorado de tu hija. De hecho estoy perdidamente enamorado de tu hija. - Nessie lo miró con la boca abierta.- No puedo parar de pensar en ella ahora que se a hecho mayor, y los últimos años mientras Nessie era pequeña fueron unos años hermosos pero dificiles. No poder... estar con ella -El perro buscó la palabra adecuada para que no le arrancara la cabeza, aunque su mente decia algo más que estar con ella precisamente. - fue algo muy dificil. Se que esto sueña cursi pero si me permitieras quisiera hacer válida la pulsera que le regalé de pequeña- Al ver mi mirada asesina dijo - de manera mucho mas leve claro. Si me lo permites, aunque si no me lo permitieras tambien lo haria, me gustaria pedirñle a tu hija que fuera mi novia.

Silencio siguió a su monologo. Todos lo miraban abriendo mucho los ojos. A Nessie se le caia la mandibulade la sorpresa. Yo, en diferencia a los demas, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras. Era el único modo en que no le arrancara la cabeza.

Iba mandarlo a la mierda cuando un pensamiento me distrajo.

**Por favor.** Mi hija me miraba con suplica en sus ojos y pensamientos. Solo podía escuchar esa palabra. **Por favor. Lo amo.**

Mi coraza se resquebrajó. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Como decirle que no a esta niña?

Miré a Jacob bajando los brazos. Tenia la misma expresion en la cara que cuando le dijo a Bella que estaba imprimado de Nessie.

-De acuerdo. - Mis palabras salieron como un bufido. El chucho abrió mucho los ojos. Todos me miraron asombrados. Pero no por mucho.

-¡Si! - Gritó Nessie saltando hacia Jacob. Este la agarró y tras mirarse unos segundos se besaron apasionadamente. Ladié la cara. No quería mirar, y menos cuando sus mentes gritaban de esa manera cosas que no pensaba reproducir. Se escuchaban carraspeos y toses exageradas de los chicos.

- ¡Wow! Ustedes si que van rápido. - La voz de Emmet interrumpió el beso. Se lo agradecí mentalmente. - Yo creia que iban a pedirselo formalmente, luego ir a la primera cita y ver que pasaba. - Quil bufó.- Que pasará dentro de unos meses cuando...

Le pegué un codazo. No queria que le diera a mi hija unas ideas no deseadas. Ella se habia ruborizado.

- Emmet, ya callate.

Jasper irrumpió en la habitación con esas palabras. Las chicas se habían quedado mudas al ver entrar a Emmet, y ahora con éste se quedaron en estado de Shock al ver lo guapos que eramos. Fue entonces cuando Emmet gritó:

- ¡Vale! ¿Como esta mi fan favorita?

Emmet cruzó el cuarto de unas cuantas sancadas y la abrazó levantandola del piso.

-Hola Emmet - Respondió ella intentando respirar.

Seth preguntó:

-¿Se conocen?

Ella se puso roja.

-Emmm... si. Fue un accidente. Yo... estaba en el super mercado y... me lo... me lo confundí con Kellan Lutz. Lo seguí, y cuando se dió cuenta me saludó.

-Jajjaj, tendrian que haberle visto la cara cuando la caché. Estaba mas roja que ahora.

Vale se paró y se acercó a Jasper y a mi.

- Hola, me llamo Valeria Weber.

Asi que por eso se parecia a Angela. ¿Podria ser su hermana menor o su prima? Debería averiguar

- Hola,soy Edward Cullen el padre de Nessie.

Estreché su mano, y Jasper hizo lo mismo pero ni se inmutó a nuestro frio contacto.

-Jasper, el tío de Nessie.

Brenda se levantó y dijo:

- Soy Brenda Kelly. ¿Sois hermanos?

- En realidad cuñados - Aclaré mientra estrechaba su mano. - Mi hermana Alice es su esposa. Y la hermana de Jasper es la esposa de mi hermano Emmet.

- Wow, esperen que me mariaron. - Rió la chica de cabello oscuro. - Soy Agostina Ricur.

Estreché su mano.

- Bienvenida.

El único lobo que se levantó fue Seth que me dió una palmada en la espalda.

-Hey chicos, ¿como les va?

Jacob gruño.

-Odio que te lleves tan bien con mis cuñados.

- Seth. - Dije.- Veo que encontraste a alguien. - Señalé a Vale - estoy feliz por ti.

- ¿Vale? -Dijo Emmet. - ¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu tio Emm? ¿Que pasó aqui anoche?

Un montón de recuerdos me llenaron.

Cuando las chicas hicieron el spa, alguna que otra cosa que charlaron, cuando llegaron los chicos,el juego de "verdad beso o promesa", las prendas (algunas me dieron ganas de vomitar de rabia), las pelis, y por ultimo el modo en que despertaron hoy.

- Nada.- Dijeron al unisionio.

Jasper rió.

- Ya nos lo contaras sobrinita. Cuando tu padre no este presente.

Lo golpié en el hombro pero sonrei.

- Probablemente.

Hubo otro silencio.

-De acuerdo. Me voy afuera con tus tios, debo hablar con tu madre para decirle que venga.

-¡No!.

Sus ojos fueron a la mesa del comedor y al seguir la vista noté que no estaba su jarrón favorito.-

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ¡Tu madre va a asesinarte!

-¡Eso le dije a Embry!

- ¿Porque se supone que mataré a mi hija?

Mire a mi esposa en la puerta y me sentí completamente feliz en un segundo.

-mi amor! - Dije antes de caminar hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza. Nuestros labios se encontraron y nos dimos un beso apasionado. Que fue interrumpido por Nessie.

- ¡Hay por favor dejen eso para la cabaña!

Reí y me alejé de mi esposa. Oi a Vale pensar que era hermoso que despues de tantos años nos siguieramos amando tanto. Yo tambien pensaba eso.

-¿Bueno, porque se supone que mataré a mi hermosa Renesmee?

-Por muy hermosa que sea no creo que eso la salve.- Oí musitar a Seth con compasión a Vale. Esta asintió.

- Querida...

- Mamá...

-Bella...

Demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y mi jarrón?

Silencio absoluto siguió a esas palabras.

- ¿Y mi jarrón?

Dirijió su mirada al tacho de basura.

-¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!


End file.
